


You don't regret it, do you?

by lupus



Series: Malec Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: During 1x13, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Canon Typical Homophobia, Show Characterization, Show Spoilers, post 1X12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupus/pseuds/lupus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt from tumblr: a conversation between alec and his parents about magnus and "i would love some Angst shit right after the wedding but it has to end at least half-cute because i'm weak"<br/>(ask and ye shall recieve, this ends way more than half-cute cause im weak af when it comes to these two and can't not make everything i touch fluffy)</p><p>Or, basically, a conversation between Alec and his parents, then a conversation between Alec and Magnus then some cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't regret it, do you?

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr [here](http://biharley.tumblr.com/post/142278168275), feel free to reblog it there if you like it!  
> convo bw magnus & alec sneak peak for 1x13 is also on that post.  
> 1 of 4 prompts lined up - feel free to send me some tho it may take a while!

 

           “I just need to know why,” His mother said. She was angry – more distraught than anything, but still Alec couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen both his parents this pissed off. More than anything it was like she couldn’t fathom, couldn’t comprehend any of it. “Is this some sort of…delayed teen rebellion? I knew I should’ve been more worried when you never acted out in your teenage years. Jace was sneaking off with girls all the time and we were worried he’d get some mundane pregnant and well…Izzy is Izzy. But we never had to worry about you. Why now?”

            “This isn’t _rebellion._ This is me trying to be who I’ve always been. Why do you think I wasn’t off chasing girls with Jace? It’s not who I am and it’s not what I’m interested in,” Alec spat out.

            “Then why didn’t you stop this sooner? If you were truly having second thoughts, you should’ve stopped this before it became this huge debacle!” Robert chimed in. He’d seemed calm earlier but his father’s anger was showing now.  

            “Because right up until today, I talked myself into thinking that this was what I wanted because it was what you wanted for me,” Alec said, fighting the urge to raise his voice back at his parents. “And it wasn’t until…I saw him standing there that I was sure. This wasn’t what I wanted. And I deserved better.”

            His mother rolled her eyes and his father sighed but Alec continued.

            “Ever since we were kids, it was always me who cleaned up everyone’s messes. Always me who took the blame when me, Izzy and Jace got in trouble. Because that’s what I did, that’s who I thought I had to be. When I found out you used to be members of the clave –” Both his parents winced, “- I thought I had to fix that, too. But you know what? I don’t deserve to be unhappy the rest of my life to fix mistakes that aren’t mine.”

            “Unhappy? Alec Lydia would’ve been a great match how could you have been unhappy?” His mother asked, disbelieving.

            “Because I like Lydia and I respect Lydia and she means a lot to me, but I could never be fully happy with her, never love her, and never be attracted to her in that way _because I’m gay_ ,” Alec exploded. His parents visibly recoiled, both at the outburst and Alec’s words. “And you’ve always had your suspicions haven’t you? That’s why you were so on board with this. Because you’d rather me be married to a woman and miserable than with a man. Because Shadowhunters are so old fashioned, so homophobic,” he spat the last word, “that to them, to you, a gay son is more disgraceful than being attached to Valentine.”

            His parents were quiet, but they didn’t disagree.

            “Do you love him?” His mother asked. It was a quiet question but the anger was still under the surface.

            “I don’t know,” Alec admitted honestly.

            “It’s all very new,” Robert supplied – repeating Magnus’s words from earlier. Maryse shot him a dark look.

            “I could’ve maybe handled the gay thing, but a _warlock_ , Alec?” Maryse asked.

            “Not a warlock, mom. Magnus. I don’t give a shit about Shadowhunter prejudice and I don’t give a shit that he’s a warlock. I like Magnus. He listens to me. He cares about me in this way no one ever has before, And I care about him in ways I didn’t know that I could. We’re not even really officially together yet and he treats me better than a lot of people I’ve known my entire life. I mean hell he fought for me. He makes me feel things I didn’t even know were possible. He’s important to me,” Alec finished. He wasn’t quite sure what he said had done this _thing_ between him and Magnus justice. But it was the best he could verbalize it.

            “It’s young love,” Maryse said coldly. “It’ll fade soon and you’ll be left with the consequences of your actions.”

            “You could be right,” Alec admitted. It was something that he’d worried about himself. Magnus had forever, he could get bored of Alec – boring, awkward, virgin Alec in a second. But Alec had hope. “Maybe one day I will regret this,” he paused for a moment and headed for the door before throwing over his shoulder, “or maybe _Magnus_ is the one I’ll be marrying one day.”

            “This conversation is far from over,” Maryse said, voice still cold, as Alec moved to leave.

            Alec just clenched his jaw and nodded before exiting the room.

 

* * *

 

            Magnus was there as Alec turned the corner – looking more nervous than Alec had ever seen him.

            “On a scale of one to ten, how unpleasant was it?” Magnus asked cautiously.

            “Off the charts,” Alec sighed. “Yeah…I’ve never seen them so angry.”

             “Just give them some time,” Magnus offered.

            “You’re immortal,” Alec said as he continued to move down the hallway. He wanted to get as far away from his parents as possible. “Time is on your side. After what I did, I don’t think they’ll ever forgive me.”

            “Don’t underestimate a parent’s love,” Magnus paused. “You don’t regret it, do you?”

            “Everything happened so fast, I didn’t have time to think, ” was the only honest answer he could give. He saw Magnus’s face fall and it made his heart clench. But Magnus had be nothing but honest with him thus far. He needed to return the favor. “I just want to make sure Lydia’s okay, you know? I owe her so much.”

            “We owe her,” Magnus said. Alec couldn’t help the flutter in his stomach at that word. We. “What she did was nothing short of heroic.

            “Hey, look,” Magnus continued gently. “Maybe we can slow things down. Why don’t we start with that date you owe me?”

            And… _Angel_. How did Alec deserve this man? This beautiful, powerful, deep man who challenged Alec never pushed him more than Alec could handle. Who respected his boundaries and was so _patient_ with him?

            “Yeah,” Alec breathed. “Let’s do that.”

            Magnus’s smile was nothing short of breathtaking. Alec wanted to kiss him again.

            “Good,” Magnus said, looking relieved.

            “Good,” Alec repeated, eyes zeroing in to Magnus’s mouth.

            They met in the middle for a kiss this time. One of Magnus’s hands settled at his neck while the other came around the back of Alec’s head to stroke through his hair. Alec cupped Magnus’s cheeks, moaning into the kiss a little when Magnus nipped gently at his lower lip. 

            Alec pulled away and Magnus had that same happy, breathless look on his face that he’d had the first time Alec had kissed him. Alec wanted to see that expression every day for the unforeseeable future.

            Clearing his throat and ducking his head, Alec felt the blush rise to his cheeks,

            “Yeah I’m gonna…,” Alec cleared his throat again. “I’m gonna go check on Lydia. And you should probably go before my parents come out and try to scare you off or something.”

            “They could try, but trust me they wouldn’t succeed,” Magnus assured Alec, smiling up at him.

            Alec couldn’t help but pull him into another kiss. This one swift and full of both their smiles.

            “I’m really going this time,” Alec said after.

            “You do that,” Magnus smirked. And he really needed to stop doing that or Alec was going to kiss him again and they’d be here in this hallway all day. “I’ll talk to you soon, Alexander.”

            Magnus took Alec’s hand and gently kissed the back of it before making his exit, not without – of course – throwing a coy look over his shoulder before rounding the corner.

            Alec huffed out a soft laugh and slumped against the wall, tilting his head back. The way Magnus’s mouth wrapped around his full name did things to him. And the way Magnus _kissed_ him was beyond addictive.

            Shaking himself out of his stupor, Alec pushed off the wall. He needed to find Lydia. He’d have plenty of time to daydream about Magnus later.

           

**Author's Note:**

> i luv this pairing 5ever so come freak out with me about em on [tumblr](http://biharley.tumblr.com/) if you want.


End file.
